OTTO Motives (Dan 10)
Summary At an auto show on Khoros, Chris and CC must fight a villain who is looking for some advanced alien tech. Plot The episode opens up with Marina looking at something. Marina: Have fun at the auto show! It shows she was looking at Chris and CC who look to eachother and smile. Marina: But don't have too much ''fun! Chris and CC take off in the Proto-Truk a spaceship looking machine, CC is the one driving. Chris: Whoo-hoo almost to Khoros! CC: Yeah I know it was cool of Rook to let us borrow his truck! Chris: Uh uh uh, his Proto-''TRUK! Chris and CC: Ohhhhhhhh!!!! Then they enter the atmosphere of a red desert planet. Theme Song When they land they exit the ship. Chris: Are you ready for an awesome auto show! CC: Yeah, bro! The two walk over to the guard gates, when a Four Arms with a scanner scan both of the boys and they continue to the main gate. Chris and CC see mutliple stands with alien tech that is crowded with different aliens. Chris: What do you wanna check out first? CC: Uh, everything! Duh! Their first stop was at an alien car. Chris: Whoo-hoo! CC: What is this? Alien: This is a hyperspace magnetic engined 100 horsepowered tank! Chris: How much! Alien: Hmmm, 500 taydenite. Chris: What?! Who has that much!? Alien Customer: I do! Everyone looks down at Argit. Chris, smiles: ARGIT! Argit: Chris! What's up man! They slap hands. Chris: What have you been up to? Alien: Hey! Are we doing business or is this a reunion! Argit: We are definetely doing business. (He slams a heavy raggy bag with the taydenite on the table.) Alien: Sold! Argit hops inside the car along with Chris and CC. CC: Nice wheels. Argit: Yeah I know! It was worth every tayden. Chris: Wait a sec, how did you get the tayden to get this car? Argit:......... Chris: Argit?! Argit:.......... Chris: Argit?! Argit:........... Chris: Argit?! Argit: Hey look over there! The trio discover a gang of aliens Vulkanus, Sunder, SevenSeven, and a small robotic alien with robot arms and a holographic head and face with horns. Small Alien: This is a hold up! Everyone surrender your valuables! The small alien's gang pulls out guns. Chris: Vulkanus, Sunder, and SevenSeven, the other guy is new! Argit: CHRIS!!! That other guy is....Otto! Argit dashes off like a lightning bolt towards Otto and knocks him out of Vulkanus' hands and starts jumping on him trying to smash Otto. Vulkanus: Hey get off of our master! (Vulkanus slams his arm knocking Argit off.) SevenSeven shapeshifts his hands into cannons about to blast Argit. Otto: Don't worry boys, stand down! Argit is an old.....aquaintance. Argit: More like enemy! Chris and CC sprint over to Argit. Chris: Dude! What is wrong with you! Argit: I can't help it! This guy betrayed me! Otto: Really Argit? We are still at the level? Okay then! Boys. Sunder grabs his energy axe and swings it knocking the three into the car Argit just purchased. Argit: Hey! I just got that car! Chris turns his hand into a mace and CC grabs his bow. Chris: Don't care! SevenSeven fires his blaster but CC destroys the blasts with a fire arrow that misses SevenSeven. SevenSeven: dhogdlgfligfoghflgfhgiuhgjjhiod! (cackles) CC: I wasn't aiming for you! The arrow starts knocking around and strikes SevenSeven's jetpack causing him to start flying all over the place and into the wall. CC: Never underestimate my accuracy! Chris is deadlocked with Vulkanus, Chris begins to start giving in. Vulkanus: Hah! You won last time but now I am stronger, even though you're still a freak! Chris: What. Did. You. Say?! (Chris creates giant hands pushing Vulkanus right into a stand.) Don't mess with me and you get the punch! Sunder and CC are clashing weapons, Sunder's energy axe is spinning CC around. CC: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (CC then catches on fire and the fire travels onto the axe burning Sunder's hand, the axe then falls out of his hand and CC drops to the ground.) Whoa. Chris then uppercuts a burnt Sunder and drop kicks him. Argit sneaks over to Otto and is shaking him vigororusly. Argit: That's it! I'm done with you! Chris stops Argit from continuing. Chris: Chill Argit I think they have it covered! Then four Four Arms' are carrying the crooks off to jail. A giant Four Arms with a golden helmet with one horn, a fluffy flowing cape, gold and black pants, an eyepatch over one of his eyes, and only has three arms with the remaints of an upper arm for the fourth arm. Four Arms: Who saved the auto show! CC: We did sir! Four Arms: Thank you young men! I am Warlord Gar! And you are. Chris: Chris Levin, sir. CC: CC Takaishi, sir. Argit: Argit, sir. Gar: Thank you for saving the auto show, we thank you. CC: Anytime. End Scene In the prison cell the four are all waiting for their sentence punishment. Otto: I can't believe we were foiled by children! Vulkanus: Hey boss. Otto: Yes, lunkhead. Vulkanus: Why can't I just smash the door down? Otto: No that door is titanium steel and-Wait a second why didn't I think of that!? Vulkanus: So I can? Otto: Yes, you can lunkhead, for once you use your brain! Vulkanus then slams his arm onto the door breaking it down. The four are traveling down the hall until they reach an unknown door. SevenSeven opens it revealing a garage of several different cars one of them is a car made of taydenite. Vulkanus: Wow! A taydenite car is going to make us rich! Otto: Yes, yes it will. That gives me an idea...... End Scene The three are just chilling at a stand that demonstrates a holographic machine. Until, suddenly an explosion appears and the three turn to see Otto, SevenSeven, Sunder and Vulkanus all in the taydenite car driving towards the crowds of screaming people. Otto: You won't foil my plans this time! Mwahahahaha! The engine roars and the car zooms towards the trio. Chris: We better run! Chris jumps into the front of Argit's new car with Argit in the back. Argit: Hey that's my car! Chris: Shut up! He drives off quickly and calls Dan. Dan, on phone: Hey Chris what's up. Chris: Dude! We're being attacked! Help! Dan: Okay I'll come as fast as I can! Otto then glows and all kinds of cars start forming a body for Otto, Otto for a head. Otto: Otto Supreme! CC: Not good! Then a figure teleports in revealing Dan. Dan: You don't know how much trouble getting Azmuth to teleport me here is! Dan transforms into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg! Break Break Break Break Break Break!!!!!!! Jury Rigg is struggling to disassemble Otto but fails. Jury Rigg: Craig! Chris pulls up to Jury Rigg and he hops in. Jury Rigg then reverts. Dan: Who the heck is this. CC: It's a criminal named Otto, apparently Argit has a past with him. Dan: Wait Argit's here!? Argit: Hi. Chris accidently drives off the cliff. Chris: AHHHHH!!!!!! Argit: We're gonna die! CC: Anytime now! Dan scrolls through the Omnitrix. Dan: There he is! Dan transforms into Upgrade. Upgrade: Time to give this ride an 'Upgrade'! Upgrade merges with the car and it shapeshifts into a giant battle robot. Upgrade: Whoa! Upgrade clenches his fists and throws a punch at Otto who catches it. The two robots deadlock for a second but Upgrade breaks free and throws a punch at Otto, who catches it. Then Upgrade fires a magnetic blast at Otto knocking him off of the robot. This makes the all of the cars fall to the ground. Upgrade: Magnetic engine? Sweet! Upgrade unmerges with the car and reverts. The car falls to the ground, becoming totaled and Chris, CC and Argit roll out. Chris: You could have waited until we were out of the car before becoming battle bot! Dan shrugs. Finally Gar staggers over to the four. Gar: Is everyone alright!? Dan: We're fine. Argit: FINE!!!??? Just look at my car! Gar, Dan, Chris and CC are on a stage about to receive a reward. Gar: And a reward for the young heroes who saved my car show! I give them this car! (He shows a green sports car with a black stripe.) Argit, muttering: So he gets a new car and I don't...... Gar: And I will be marrying off my daughter, Looma Redwind to Chris Levin! Applause. Chris: WHAT?! Oh no! Chris runs off and Dan and CC laugh. This is the end of this episode Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Chris Levin (Main character of this episode) CC Takaishi (Main character of this episode) Argit Dan Tennyson Gar Redwind (First Appearance) Aliens Marina Tealiton (cameo) Rook Blonko (mentioned) Villains Otto (First Appearance) Vulkanus SevenSeven Sunder Aliens Used by Dan Jury Rigg (cameo) Upgrade Trivia *This is the first time Dan wasn't a main character of this episode *When Otto said 'Otto Supreme' it is an allusion of the saying 'Optimus Supreme'. *Chris gets a car at a young age.